


Magnet art

by ajir



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 13:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajir/pseuds/ajir
Summary: Lttle tribute to my favorite fic out there.





	Magnet art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elidoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elidoo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Magnet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3156080) by [elidoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elidoo/pseuds/elidoo). 




End file.
